In many conventional type label applicator machines, a label is delivered to a first position where it is deposited on the periphery of an applicator drum. The drum is then rotated so as to arcuately transport the label to a second position where the label may be deposited on a label receiving document such as an envelope, record card, or the like. While the label is being moved from said first to said second position, it is in many cases retained on the drum periphery by means of a partial vacuum. This partial vacuum has heretofore been generated by the means of an external air pumping arrangement that is coupled through suitable connecting tubes and valves to the drum surfaces. These conventional vacuum systems, while producing the desired results, have not always been satisfactory due to the cumbersome nature of all the external air pumping harness and valving required and the associated means for operatively coupling such to the rotating applicator drum.